OCs Needed For Promised
by Tina-chan V
Summary: Hi guys, I'd really appreciate it if you helped me out and gave me some OCs. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an OC form for a story that will be called** _ **"Promised".**_ **This fic is going to be M-Rated, though I do not intend on making it overly-sexual. I'm actually using the story as a tool to build up my urge to write once more, since I'm having trouble with some of my other stories. Hopefully this works.**

 **In this fic, the Clans will likely not be mentioned, since it will center on a group of rogues. But you can make your cat be a descendant of or former clan cat.**

 **I do not want to be overwhelmed by females, so send in some toms too, please. As of now, I only need 9 cats. DO NOT SEND IN AN APPRENTICE FOR THE HEALER. I have that covered already.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

 **Jay's Crew:**

 **Leader:** Jay – Light-gray tabby tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes (similar to Diesel from the books)

 **Second:** Birch – Light-brown tom w/ amber eyes

 **Healer:** Slate – Elderly, gray tom w/ amber eyes

 **Crew:**

Ghost – Black-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Adonis – Pale-brown tom w/ blue eyes

Autumn – Dark-brown she-cat w/ green eyes

Shine – Glossy, black she-cat w/ blue eyes

Rocket Dog – Large, creamy-white tom w/ black paws and amber eyes

 **[7 More Needed]**

 **Queens:**

Bebe – Delicate, soft-furred, pale-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes. Expecting **[OPEN]'s** kits

 **[2 More Needed]**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Outsiders:**

Night – Black tom w/ green eyes

Mocha – Small, brown-and-white she-cat w/ amber eyes

Clover – Dark ginger-and-white she-cat w/ green eyes

Brook – Small, brown tabby she-cat w/ white patches and blue eyes

Sage – Golden-yellow tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Rain – Beautiful, silver tabby she-cat w/ white paws and blue eyes

Shard – Ragged, brown tom w/ greenish-yellow eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **FORM:**

 **Name: (no clan names unless they were once part of a clan)**

 **Age: (in moons please)**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Crew or Queen?:**

 **Parents:**

 **Siblings:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits: (Queens can have up to 3 kits)**

 **Past:**

 **Other:**

 **EXAMPLE FORM:**

 **Name: Scorch**

 **Age: 20 moons**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Dark-ginger tom w/ amber eyes**

 **Personality: Reasonable, caring, and open-minded**

 **Crew or Queen?: Crew**

 **Parents: Mallow (father) and Pepper (mother)**

 **Siblings: Mouse (brother)**

 **Mate/Crush: Pearl (crush)**

 **Kits: Speckle and Talon (both male)**

 **Past: Scorch was very sickly as a kit, but grew stronger thanks to his parents moving him and his brother to a prey-rich place. There, he met Pearl, and convinced her to leave her Twolegs and be with him instead.**

 **Other: Scorch is younger than Mouse by three minutes.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Now to make a story and avoid getting reported.**

There was once a cat named Doll. Doll was _so_ **ugly** that everyone died! The end.


	2. Update

**A/N: This is an OC form for a story that will be called _"Promised"._ This fic is going to be M-Rated, though I do not intend on making it overly-sexual. I'm actually using the story as a tool to build up my urge to write once more, since I'm having trouble with some of my other stories. Hopefully this works.**

 **In this fic, the Clans will likely not be mentioned, since it will center on a group of rogues. But you can make your cat be a descendant of or former clan cat.**

 **I do not want to be overwhelmed by females, so send in some toms too, please. As of now, I only need 9 cats. DO NOT SEND IN AN APPRENTICE FOR THE HEALER. I have that covered already.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

 **Jay's Crew:**

 **Leader:** Jay – Light-gray tabby tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes (similar to Diesel from the books)

 **Second:** Birch – Light-brown tom w/ amber eyes

 **Healer:** Slate – Elderly, gray tom w/ amber eyes

 **Crew:**

Ghost – Black-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Adonis – Pale-brown tom w/ blue eyes

Autumn – Dark-brown she-cat w/ green eyes

Lion – Black-and-white tom w/ amber eyes

Shine – Glossy, black she-cat w/ blue eyes

Rocket Dog – Large, creamy-white tom w/ black paws and amber eyes

Swift – Black she-cat w/ gray spots and light-blue eyes

Frost – Dappled, white-and-black she-cat w/ a bushy tail and dark-blue eyes

Hail – Dappled, black-and-white tom w/ a bushy tail and dark-blue eyes

Panther – Gray tom w/ white stripes and amber eyes

 **[2 More Needed]**

 **Queens:**

Bebe – Delicate, soft-furred, pale-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes. Expecting **[OPEN]'s** kits

 **[2 More Needed]**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Outsiders:**

Night – Black tom w/ green eyes

Mocha – Small, brown-and-white she-cat w/ amber eyes

Clover – Dark ginger-and-white she-cat w/ green eyes

Brook – Small, brown tabby she-cat w/ white patches and blue eyes

Sage – Golden-yellow tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Rain – Beautiful, silver tabby she-cat w/ white paws and blue eyes

Shard – Ragged, brown tom w/ greenish-yellow eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **FORM:**

 **Name: (no clan names unless they were once part of a clan)**

 **Age: (in moons please)**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Crew or Queen?:**

 **Parents:**

 **Siblings:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits: (Queens can have up to 3 kits)**

 **Past:**

 **Other:**

 **EXAMPLE FORM:**

 **Name: Scorch**

 **Age: 20 moons**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Dark-ginger tom w/ amber eyes**

 **Personality: Reasonable, caring, and open-minded**

 **Crew or Queen?: Crew**

 **Parents: Mallow (father) and Pepper (mother)**

 **Siblings: Mouse (brother)**

 **Mate/Crush: Pearl (crush)**

 **Kits: Speckle and Talon (both male)**

 **Past: Scorch was very sickly as a kit, but grew stronger thanks to his parents moving him and his brother to a prey-rich place. There, he met Pearl, and convinced her to leave her Twolegs and be with him instead.**

 **Other: Scorch is younger than Mouse by three minutes.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Now to make a story and avoid getting reported.**

There was once a cat named Doll. Doll was _so_ **ugly** that everyone died! The end.


	3. Finished!

**A/N: This is an OC form for a story that will be called _"Promised"._ This fic is going to be M-Rated, though I do not intend on making it overly-sexual. I'm actually using the story as a tool to build up my urge to write once more, since I'm having trouble with some of my other stories. Hopefully this works.**

 **In this fic, the Clans will likely not be mentioned, since it will center on a group of rogues. But you can make your cat be a descendant of or former clan cat.**

 **UPDATE: Thanks for the help, guys! I have all the cats that I need, and the story will start soon! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

 **Jay's Crew:**

 **Leader:** Jay – Light-gray tabby tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes (similar to Diesel from the books)

 **Second:** Birch – Light-brown tom w/ amber eyes

 **Healer:** Slate – Elderly, gray tom w/ amber eyes

 **Crew:**

Ghost – Black-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Sharp – Black-and-white tom w/ amber eyes

Bark – Dark-brown tabby tom w/ hazel eyes

Adonis – Pale-brown tom w/ blue eyes

Autumn – Dark-brown she-cat w/ green eyes

Dusk – Dark-gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Mothclaw – Creamy-tan tom w/ a white underbelly, a crooked hind-leg, and brown eyes

Red – Russet-red tabby tom w/ a lighter muzzle and blue eyes

Ravenfeather – Jet-black tom w/ torn ears, a fluffy tail, and brown eyes

Frost – Silvery-white tom w/ darker markings and striking blue eyes

Lion – Black-and-white tom w/ amber eyes

Shine – Glossy, black she-cat w/ blue eyes

Ariel – Light-cream she-cat w/ a white underbelly, white paws, and brown eyes

Rocket Dog – Large, creamy-white tom w/ black paws and amber eyes

Twitchleaf – Light-gray tom w/ a torn ear, injured jaw, and golden-amber eyes

Lucifer – Black tom w/ white paws and ice-blue eyes

Lilith – White she-cat w/ dark-gray markings and light-green eyes

Swift – Black she-cat w/ gray spots and light-blue eyes

Frost – Dappled, white-and-black she-cat w/ a bushy tail and dark-blue eyes

Hail – Dappled, black-and-white tom w/ a bushy tail and dark-blue eyes

Panther – Gray tom w/ white stripes and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Bebe – Delicate, soft-furred, pale-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes. Expecting Bark's kits

Kate – White she-cat w/ black paws, a black stripe down her spine, and emerald-green eyes. Mother of Mothclaw's kits; Moth (creamy-tan tomkit w/ one black paw), Raven (black she-kit w/ one green eye and one brown eye), and Leaf (light-gray she-kit w/ black paws and brown eyes)

Lotus – Cream-and-white she-cat w/ green eyes. Mother of Sharp's kits; Arch (cream tabby she-kit w/ black stripes), Drop (ginger tabby tomkit), and Peel (pale calico she-kit)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Outsiders:**

Night – Black tom w/ green eyes

Mocha – Small, brown-and-white she-cat w/ amber eyes

Clover – Dark ginger-and-white she-cat w/ green eyes

Brook – Small, brown tabby she-cat w/ white patches and blue eyes

Sage – Golden-yellow tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Rain – Beautiful, silver tabby she-cat w/ white paws and blue eyes

Shard – Ragged, brown tom w/ greenish-yellow eyes


End file.
